


Beginning Anew

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Reborn [Second Chances are nonexistent] [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 75 years later, Alaric Saltzman & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Damon Salvatore, Badass Alaric, Badass Damon, Blood, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Bromance, Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Crying, Damon befriends murders on accident, Damon doesn't give a fuck, Damon has a weird life, Demons, Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone slowly remembers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Memories of Past Life, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Psychological Torture, Reborn - Freeform, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Serial Killers, Supernatural Creatures Abound, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, bit of gore, everyone but Damon, in future chapters, killing sprees, rippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: 75 years had passed since they've all died [some killed, others peacefully]. Suddenly what they thought was their normal, boring life changes as memories of a past life return. A past life full of death, sorrow and fleeting happiness.OrThe Vampire Diaries story where everyone is reborn years later and slowly remember their past, except for Damon, whom the others decide to find and bring home.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stories which I want to finish, only it seems that no matter what my brain just keeps coming back to this. I can't even concentrate in classes until I've written this down.

Normally when one figures out that their entire existence was a lie, they would get upset. However, finding out you were somehow seventy-five years in the future with memories of living your life the past seventeen to eighteen (Or 27 in Alaric’s case) years in this new time period wasn’t normal. It was far from it, it was a terrifying realization.

When they all woke up and realized what was going on of course they panicked. Alaric thought he’d been taken over by his ‘other half’ somehow and trapped within his memories, having them mix with whatever his other half thought of. Tyler thought a witch had put a curse on him, as did Matt, but Jeremy thought he died and this was what the other side looked like. A second chance.  

Eventually, as time moved on they all begin to unlock their other repressed memories, and after months worth of research, and realizing they each remembered, they came to one flimsy conclusion. They were reborn. All of them; Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Alaric, and all the others, including their family had been reborn decades after they supposedly died. Something none of them could remember.  

Alaric believed that the others could regain their memories since the four of them had, and Jeremy agreed with him. Matt didn’t want them too and Tyler didn’t want anything to do with their past lives.

It wasn’t until Alaric had assigned a “Getting to know you,” paper in his history class, as the other teachers all told him to do so, that he realized something was wrong. According to Stefan’s paper, he’s an only child and the last living relation of the Salvatore family. Alaric had no idea what that meant, and no amount of researching the history of Mystic falls shared any insight on what happened to Damon.

It took almost an entire year before all but Elena and Stefan remembered the past.

Though the others were all reluctant at the beginning, now it seemed all of them were intent on finding where Damon had gone. None of them spoke about the possibility of him not being reborn, but they all wondered about it.

After half a year passed, Elena and Stefan began dating, it was only once the summer before senior year, for all but Jeremy, arrived that the both of them remembered everything. Elena swore that night that although her memories rekindled an inkling of her love for Damon, how she felt for Stefan far surpassed that. It took the combined forces of Elena’s pleading and Stefan’s puppy eyes for a search party to find Damon to form. Even Mason Lockwood agreed despite Damon having killed him in their previous life.

It wasn’t until the kids were all finishing their first year of college, and Jeremy finishing up high school, that they found a lead on Damon.

That lead was a video Caroline came across on YouTube of a “Mysterious Man saves couple from apartment complex fire”. The video showed a slightly blurred image of none other than Damon Salvatore carrying one of the couples out of the burning building before rushing back in for the other person.

Caroline called everyone over to her house and with the help of Jeremy, they managed to turn the TV on with the YouTube video playing, clearly for them all to see.

Stefan was staring at the screen intensely and all the others seemed to be as well. This was the first they’d heard of Damon even being alive and despite any previous misgivings, they were all worried about him.

“Where...where was this?” Stefan cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence passed once the video ended.

“....Uh,” Caroline quickly pulled the article up on her phone, “Michigan?”

Stefan’s lips pressed together in a tight line and he nodded.

“I’m coming with you.” Elena immediately said.

“Uh, we’re coming too,” Bonnie said, gesturing towards herself and Caroline.

“I’m going as well,” Alaric’s tone left no room for arguments, “The rest of you can all stay here and we’ll bring Damon back with us.”

“What if he doesn’t remember?” Jeremy asked, before wincing and shooting Stefan an apologetic look.

“Well, it’s not like it’ll be the first time he’s been kidnapped.” Stefan snorted with a smirk on his face.

It took two days of packing, planning and bringing out old Salvatore family photos [Matt’s idea to convince Damon they were related], before the five of them left. 2 hours later they were booking three motel rooms for the night, one for Bonnie and Caroline, one for Stefan and Elena and the last one Alaric got to himself. They decided to take the hour and a half flight instead of the twelve-hour drive in order to get to Damon as quickly as possible.

It wasn’t until they were at the sight of the apartment complex fire that they realized they didn’t know where to begin. Alaric has to pretend to be a worried relative of the couple rescued from the fire in order for him to learn that they’d been saved by a fellow resident of the complex. Meaning Damon had lived in one of the apartments so there should be papers of his contact information which Bonnie could track his phones GPS.

A GPS which said that Damon was currently three blocks away at a bar.

Hearing where he was, Alaric had chuckled and offered to drive them all despite Caroline, Elena, and Stefan having their license. The bar Damon was supposedly waiting inside was an old looking one with barely any occupants but the moment they all entered, the only one to look their way was Damon. Damon who as seated with his back to the bar and Damon who was wearing a grey T-shirt and black pants, Damon who looked back at them all with no recognition in his eyes.

Elena stifled a gasp and Stefan marched over to Damon with a solemn look on his face.

Alaric could tell the situation was going south, and fast. Cursing under his breath, Alaric strolled over to the both of them and interrupted what looked like Damon about to punch Stefan. It took almost two hours of them telling Damon their story; Stefan had been looking for his older brother for years when they saw a video of Damon on the internet and saw how he looked like one of the Salvatore ancestors, and how they came all this way to find him.

At first, Damon denied any claims of being related to Stefan, but then Caroline pulled out one of the rare photos of Damon Salvatore, taken almost eighty years ago. Damon held onto the picture and was silent for a few moments before muttering that he didn’t know who his biological family was.

“What do you mean?” Stefan asked, his brows furrowed, the others all shared a look behind him.

Damon raised his glass and gulped down the rest of his drink, “I don’t have a family. Far as I remember they’re all dead. I stayed in foster homes until I was 16, then I left.”

“....Are you going to come back with us?” Caroline asked bluntly breaking the tense silence that followed Damon's statement, causing the others to all shoot her looks.

Damon frowned, “...I...I can request off of work for a little while...but I can’t just drop everything and go someplace I don’t even know.”

“It’s Mystic Falls, Virginia,” Elena explained when it seemed like Stefan was quickly growing both frustrated and desperate to convince Damon to come with them.

“Supernatural hot-spot huh?” Damon chuckled, not noticing the alarming looks all the others suddenly gave him.

“What did you say?” Bonnie breathed out.

Damon shrugged and stood up, “Just something an old friend said to me.”

Alaric tried to keep his tone inviting and friendly, “What friend?”

“...Elijah Mikaelson.” This time, Damon definitely noticed the look of unadulterated horror on their faces. “What? What’s wrong?”

Alaric shook his head, “Nothing. It’s just the same last name as someone who isn’t exactly a friend of ours.”

Damon nodded slowly, not buying the lie but not trying to get the truth out of them either. “Right. Well, if we really are doing this then let me go pack.”

“Do you need any help?” Stefan quickly asked.

“No,” Damon shook his head, “Don’t look so frazzled kid, I’m not going to skip town on you. There’s no point.”

After spending thirty minutes exchanging information and making plans to meet up, Damon swore he wasn’t getting on a plane and leaving his car here so Alaric offered to take the twelve-hour drive with him so Damon wouldn’t have to drive the whole way. The rest of them headed back to the motel they were staying at to get a decent night’s sleep and probably talk, while Alaric took his still packed bags out of the car and set them into Damon’s black truck.

A truck was definitely not the type of car he expected Damon to have but didn’t comment on it, though he did notice the packed duffle bag in the bag seat and the large toolbox latched down in the back of the truck’s trunk. Alaric motioned towards the duffle for an explanation but Damon simply threw it down onto the backseat floor and said that it was just his work things.

All in all, every one of them knew this was going to be a long night.


	2. Off to Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip to Mystic Falls time!

Damon's current apartment was moderate in comparison to the Salvatore boarding home and the emptiness of it all both surprised and didn’t surprise Alaric. Damon awkwardly waved Alaric inside before he walked off towards what Alaric assumed was his bedroom.

Damon called over his shoulder, “Feel free to sit or whatever, I’ll only be a minute.”

Alaric took the chance Damon gave him too look around the apartment, looking for anything that could tell him who Damon had become this time around.

Meanwhile the moment Damon shut his bedroom door behind him, his cell phone started going off. Pulling out his cell phone Damon winced when he saw the screen. He had 17 missed calls most of them were from Elijah, but he saw he had a couple from Rebekah and Klaus as well. There were four text messages from Kol.

Before the call was sent to voicemail, Damon quickly answered it.

“Hey, Elijah.”

“Why is it that we learn of your complex catching fire through the news and not from you?”

“Um,”

“Tell me, Damon, how in god's name were we to know if you were alright.”

Damon sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I’m fine-“

“Do not lie to me, Damon! We know you have enemies, though if you shared with us who they are we can protect you-”

“I’m not lying! Other than a bit of smoke inhalation I’m fine. No one was hurt in the fire.” Damon scowled. “I don’t need protection. If I get caught it’s because of my own stupidity.”

“...You can come and stay with us, I presume they will be rebuilding the apartment complex?”

Damon blinked, surprised Elijah was dropping the matter, “Er yeah. They’re rebuilding it, at the moment though I’m going to be on vacation of sorts. I do have another place set up though.”

“Where are you staying?”

“Well for the next week or two I’ll be visiting some friends, but I’ll text you my new apartment address.” Damon decided not to mention where or who he was staying with as he remembered their reactions to hearing Elijah’s name.

“Alright. Well keep in touch, oh and do message, Rebekah. She was worried.”

Damon snorted, “Awe, don’t worry. I’ll keep in touch with all of you worrywarts.”

He made sure to hang up before Elijah could try and say anything else. Damon quickly stuffed a few extra pairs of clothes and reluctantly put the burner phone he hadn’t touched in over a year in his bag. He had an odd feeling that it’d come in handy during his stay at Mystic Falls.

Deciding that if he needed anything else then he could just buy it in Virginia, Damon zipped his bag shut and shouldered it before leaving the room to find Alaric eyeing Damon’s bookshelf. Damon’s eyes widened briefly as he remembered all of the books on Latin and folklore that rested on the shelves.

Alaric startled slightly when Damon walked over towards him but didn’t say anything about Damon’s odd reading selection. Something which Damon was secretly glad for but suspicious of.

“All set?”

Damon nodded his head, “Yeah, if I need anything else I can just buy it there. I’ll text my boss in the morning about getting time off.”

They both fell silent as Damon lead the way back to his truck and tossed his bag in the back seat. From the way things were going, Damon felt as though this was going to be a long and exhausting car ride, not just because of how far Mystic Falls was. For some reason, he felt oddly comfortable in Alaric’s presence despite not knowing the man for more than a few hours.

It was unnerving.

Before they could reach Mystic Falls, Damon’s phone went off, playing AC/DC highway to hell. Alaric jumped, startled by the sudden noise which made Damon shoot him a half amused half apologetic look.

“Hello?” Damon held the phone up to his ear and kept one hand on the wheel, when no one answered he frowned, “Hello?”

Raspy breathing on the other end had him stepping off the gas and easing onto the side of the road. Holding his finger up, Damon mouthed towards Alaric to give him a minute before getting out of the truck.

Once he moved a decent distance away from the car, Damon spoke, “Are you going to answer me or keep silent until I hang up?”

“Damon.”

Damon’s eyes widened, “Sam? Sam what-”

“If someone comes to you, asking about me or...or my family, just...just get away okay?”

“Are you in trouble?” Damon’s eyes narrowed, “I can help-”

“No! No, Damon please just…” Damon wasn’t sure how to feel as he heard how wrecked Sam sounded, almost as though he were on the verge of tears.

“Okay,” Damon sighed, “Damnit, you better explain what’s going on Samuel.”

“I...I will, but later okay? I-I need to go.”

Damon growled as Sam hung up on him before he could say another word. Looking towards his truck, Damon met Alaric’s gaze head on and hesitated, unsure if he wanted to get back in the truck and head to Mystic Falls or leave to try and find Sam. The decision was made for him as Alaric leaned across the center console and pushed open the driver's side door for Damon to get in.

Gritting his teeth, Damon forced a smile on his face as he put his cell in his back pocket and waltzed over to the truck.

“Sorry about that,” Damon shrugged, “My boss was being a bit of an ass, but everything’s fine.”

The look on Alaric’s face clearly said what he thought about that but instead, Alaric raised a brow and said, “At least lower the volume so I don’t have a heart attack next time it goes off.”

Damon snorted, ignoring Alaric’s request in favor of restarting the truck and continuing onwards to their designation. If he sped just a bit then they could arrive earlier then planned neither one mentioned it. Then Damon would have enough time to at least tour the town and get to know his surroundings.

Hopefully, that would be enough to keep his mind off of Sam, and whoever the hell was after him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually started this a while ago but only recently realized I never posted it, so I added more and rewrote a few things. Anyways, enjoy!


	3. Wary Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon is human, as are the others besides Bonnie, the Lockwoods [Mason and Tyler]. However, Damon does have something going on with him ;)

There was no time for a tour, because according to Alaric there was a group of his supposed brothers' friends back at the Salvatore boarding house, waiting to meet him. A fact that had Damon slightly worried, about both his safety and that Stefan was getting his hopes up far too easily and way too quickly. Not to mention, he had no idea why he even had to go meet all of Stefan’s friends. However, he didn’t say a word, other than to agree to let Alaric drive them towards the boarding house since Damon didn’t know the way.

The house itself was similar to something out of the Victorian era, though Damon knew there was probably an actual era it was based on only he didn’t care enough to ask. The moment he entered the house he found himself surrounded by strangers who all stared at him unabashedly.

Damon forced a grin on his face, “You know staring is rude kiddos.”

The one kid frowned, “You aren’t that much older than us!”

“Kid, you all look like a bunch of high schoolers,” Damon snorted, amused as the others scowled at him.

The one boy stepped forward and sighed, “My name is Matt Donovan, and these are my friends, Tyler, Jeremy-”

Damon zoned out as Matt continued introducing everyone, he mentally took note of everyone's names but his focus was on the house around him.

“This place reeks of death.” Damon blurted out, not sure why he had when he couldn’t really smell anything other than the burning wood of the fireplace, it was more of a feeling he had.

He turned his attention back towards the others as the house was suddenly encased in silence. Damon internally winced at the looks they were all giving him, he shouldn’t have said anything. 

Forcing a grin, Damon clapped his hands together loudly, “Well then, it's nice to meet all of you. A feeling greatly reciprocated I'm sure, but it's late. Shouldn't you all head home?”

Pausing, Damon glanced around and noticed how comfortable everyone seemed in the house, “Or do you all live here? I mean there's definitely plenty of room if this place is as big on the inside as it looks on the outside. Either way, I'm tired so I'm gonna head out first.” 

“Wait, where are you going?”

Damon glanced over at the only other adult male besides Alaric, Mason Lockwood if he remembered the introductions right. Damon quirked a brow at the man, “...I need to find a motel. Not exactly keen on sleeping in my truck tonight.”

Jeremy frowned, “You're not going to stay here?”

“Nope,” Damon smirked, “I'd rather stick to a motel room. Besides, that Stefan kid ain't here.”

“None of us actually live here but Stefan lets us stay here whenever we want,” Jeremy said, “He won't mind you staying here. I'm pretty sure he'd prefer it.”

Damon was already shaking his head before Jeremy even finish speaking, “He'll get here in the morning, Stefan has my number, when he wants to see me he can just send me a text or I'll stop by sometime tomorrow afternoon.”

Despite the fact that none of them looked too happy with his decision to go stay at a motel, Damon was glad that none of them actively tried to stop him from leaving. The only one who followed him out of the house was Alaric, who quickly asked for a ride to his own apartment. However, before the two of them could reach the end of the driveway Mason Lockwood came jogging out of the house.

Damon watched in mild interest as Alaric stepped between Mason and him, holding out his hand to keep Mason from moving any further. He had noticed it when they were all inside, but he honestly couldn't think of a reason why Mason Lockwood of all people had been glaring at him as though he wronged him somehow.

His phone vibrating in his pocket kept him from confronting the man.

He had an incoming call from Elijah. Shooting the others a glance, mentally noting how things seemed to be becoming heated between the two, Damon climbed into his truck before answering his phone.

At least this way Elijah wouldn't have to overhear Alaric and Mason arguing.

“Miss me?” Damon grinned.

“No. I'm calling because knowing you, you'll forget to contact us again.”

Damon ignored the swell of guilt that flared up inside of him. “I was gonna call you when I got to my hotel.”

“You're staying at a hotel?”

“Uh yeah?”

“You're visiting your friends and they are letting you just stay in a hotel?”

Elijah didn't have to be there in person for Damon to know that he was frowning, “Don't worry about it, Elijah. They offered to let me stay with them I just didn't want too.”

Elijah hummed over the phone and Damon knew that meant he was thinking something over, probably how he wanted to phrase whatever he wished to say.

“Are these actual friends of yours Damon or are you going on a job that you don't want any of us to know about?”

“It's not a job,” Damon said immediately, “I don't break my promises, Elijah. If I go on a job I'll let you or one of the others know.”

“Very well, but-”

“Sorrygottogo!” Damon quickly spat out an apology as he hung up just as the passenger side door opened and Alaric peeked in at him.

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Damon grinned, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Everything ok with you and your friend?”

“We aren’t exactly… friends,” Alaric grimaced, “More like acquaintances who just know the same people.”

Damon hummed slightly in agreement, after all he did know what Alaric was talking about seeing as that’s how he felt the first time he met Sam’s brother. Once Alaric climbed into the truck, Damon started the engine as slowly pulled out of the driveway, noting out of the corner of his eye how Mason Lockwood stood outside watching them go.

It seemed everywhere he went anymore he was meeting all sorts of strange, not necessarily in a bad way, people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize for taking so long with this upload, I don't really have a reason why it took me so long to write. I am planning on updating again soon, I've already started the next chapter.


	4. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's a bit shorter than the others, I'm hoping the as the story progresses I can make the chapters longer than before! Also, thank you to everyone who has left comments on this fic, I promise that I'm going to go through and respond to you all!

For some god awful reason, one which Damon can’t even remember, he agreed to stay in Alaric’s guest bedroom for the duration of his time in Mystic Falls. A decision he still wasn't sure why he had chosen to do. Looking around Alaric’s apartment, filled with books, liquors and personal effects, Damon knew he was better off in this cozy place rather than a strange room in some random hotel that might not have even been available.

Then again, it wasn’t like Mystic Falls was a tourist trap or anything.

Damon made sure to grab his bags before Alaric could try and offer to help him, it was easy to excuse leaving his work bag in the truck but Damon knew from the look on Alaric's face that the man was suspicious. He’d just have to make sure to keep his truck locked and his bag sealed, it wouldn’t make for a good impression on anybody if he was caught lugging around a body bag worth of arsenal.

Explaining his job to people never turned out to be a simple task, even with the Mikaelson’s.

The first time he ever mentioned his job around them, they had freaked out. Claiming he was signing his death warrant, but in the end, Damon gave them an ultimatum. Either they stopped criticizing his job and his life choices or he'd just up and vanish, never contacting them again.

Dramatic, yes but also very effective.

The guest bedroom was plain compared to the rest of the apartment, and a tad dusty but it wasn’t anything Damon hadn’t seen before. He didn’t unpack, instead, he simply took out a few bare necessities and a change of clothes for tomorrow before meeting Alaric back out in the living room. It was only around eleven at night and Damon was more anxious than tired, which was why he planned on going for a short walk around the neighborhood. 

He couldn’t even walk out the front door without Alaric snatching a coat and hurrying after him. It annoyed him, sure, but something about the man’s presence helped Damon relax. Damon figured if he couldn’t go around for a tour of the town then he might as well use Alaric’s presence to his advantage and get to know more about Mystic Falls residents. A specific one in general.

“So,” Damon began, not even a foot from the apartment building, “Mind telling me more about this so-called brother of mine?”

“Stefan?” Alaric quirked a brow, “What do you want to know about him?”

“Has he done anything illegal before?”

Alaric’s head snapped over to him, “What? Why the hell is that your first question?”

Damon smirked, fighting down the urge to laugh, “Oh come on Ric, he’s a kid. Bound to happen once or twice, I won’t rat him out if that’s what you’re worried about. Besides, meeting strangers for the first time, wouldn't you want to know how safe you are around them."

“Stefan’s a good kid, they all are.” Alaric frowned, "Sometimes they can get into a bit of trouble, but nothing serious if anything it's just a standard teenage rebellion they went through." 

“Fine. Fine, don’t tell me the details,” Damon huffed, “Mind telling why you all hate the Mikaelson’s at least?”

Damon kept on walking, not realizing until he reached the corner of the block that Alaric had stopped a few paces back with a dark look on his face. Frowning, Damon turned back towards Alaric and moved towards him, his movements hesitant. Knowing a lost battle when he saw one, Damon gently tapped his knuckles against Alaric’s shoulder and waited until the man looked up at him before gesturing off to the side.

“Forget about it. Are we going to keep on walking or are you heading back to your place?”

Damon watched as Alaric snorted before shoving his way past Damon and stalking off down the sidewalk. Knowing that there was a smug look on his face, Damon waited a moment before following after Alaric. They continued their walk in silence, occasionally broken by Damon asking a question about the buildings they passed and Alaric answering him. Although he wasn’t finding out what he had set out to learn, Damon still found himself enjoying the walk and the stories Alaric shared moments from when he taught the others in history.

He couldn’t help but break down in laughter when Alaric told him how Stefan, Elena, and the other two girls; Bonnie and Caroline had pranked him during their last year. 

Damon grinned, “Better watch out Ric, giving me some ideas for while I’m here.”

Alaric glared at him, “You’re closer to my age, shouldn’t you be on my side?”

“I don’t take sides,” Damon glanced over at the Mystic Falls Pub across the street, “I do whatever I want.” Damon nodded his head towards the pub, “Want to head in? I could use a drink, they can be on me. Though next rounds on you, alright?”

“You actually have a wallet on you or are you planning on putting it all on a tab?” Alaric began crossing the street, not bothering to wait for Damon’s response.

"Oh come on, what do you take me for? Yes, I have my damn wallet."

Though he was slightly surprised to see Matt working inside the bar, Damon realized that technically the kid was old enough to do so.

"You guys out for a late night drink?" Matt raised his brow, noting how Damon and Alaric sat in the usual seats from years ago.

"Yep," Damon grinned, "What can I say, I like the taste of alcohol."

"Can you grab us my usual?" Alaric asked.

Damon watched as Matt walked off, grabbing two shot glasses and a large bottle of scotch. "What if I want something different?" 

Alaric glanced over at Damon, "Trust me, you'll like it."

He had planned on mapping out the area, but drinking with what looked to be decent company wasn't exactly a bad distraction. Even if his wallet would probably be significantly slimmer by the time they were finished.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is purely a thought process being written down. I'm not even sure if I plan to continue this, perhaps someday. If enough people like it and it doesn' t seem to confuse then I shall try to continue this story.


End file.
